Human Torch
A member of the Fantastic Four, it can be credited to him for being the person who was instrumental in the setting up of the Age of Apocalypse through his relationship with Enchantress which turned out to be pretence. His love for the Enchantress blinded him and as a result he was responsible with the Enchantress using him to unleash the Age of Apocalypse. Realising this he does everything in his power to destroy Apocalypse. XSSD: The Comics His first appearance is along with Enchantress who is his girlfriend at the time in Upside Down Part 3 where they try to protect his sister Invisble Woman so that Onslaught can't kill her with his agent Black Widow II in order to complee his mission. After they succeed and Onslaught is destroyed, the Human Torch proposes to Enchantress who accepts gladly. The wedding is held at XSSD and Talim reveals her worries that Humn Torch may have married a murderer. The two go on Honey Moon in Egypt meanwhile, Talim, Sophitia and Invisble Woman hide in the suitcases to try and spy on the couple to see what Enchantress is up to. The plane nearly goes done but Human Torch saves the passengers just before the plane crashes outside the pyramids. While at the pyramids they face against Yugi-Oh with his Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl who is stopping for Enchantress opening up the seal of Orococosse. When the seal is open Talim warns Human Torch that Enchantress killed Marth but beliving she's a liar he lets her be dragged into the seal. It is soon found out that due to him destroying Onslaught that he has the most powerful sorce ever and it was perfect in order to be used by Enchantress in order to resurrect the Apocalypse. Hense Human Torch is the main reason for the Age of Apocalypse. Age of Apocalypse Enchantress along with Lex have a discussion of whether Lex should deal with Johnny and Lana since there is aproblem they might date each other, however Enchantress decides to try and kill the Human Torch. While she tries to kill the Human Torch however he is saved by Ariel a small person with wings who can turn into a firece winged bird. with an angel like appearance. He then along with his new friend Ariel goes finding Lana Lang who is now possessed by Knightmare and face her with Ariel giving the final blow. The Enchantress tries to kill Ariel who is saved by the Human Torch. He soon finds out that his sister Invisble Woman is dead and has been killed by Link under the control of the eye and mourns for her death holding her body. After his wife Enchantress chides, along with Ariel and Human Torch faces Enchantress yet again. In issue 41 when Zsalamel enters into an alternative world it is revealed that in this universe that Jigglypuff is his sister who is married to Beast. In reality he faces again against Enchantress but also Ra's al Ghul who has taken over Egypt and the Age of Apocalypse with Zsalamel being in an alternative world. Him along with Ra's al Ghul, Enchantress and Ariel go through a portal and they manage to be in near a fire pit. In the pit however it is none other than Phoenix who has resurrected. The Phoenix at the end claims to know where Xavier is. In the following issue Human Torch questions Phoenix whether it really is her which she says she is. The Phoenix explains how XSSD left her and that she was saved by Mr Sinister who in return she gives him service. She then warns that she will only tell where Xavier is if they agree to serve Mr Sinister. Enchantress and Ra's al Ghul agree but the Human Torch and Ariel refuse which means they both get zapped by Mr Sinister. The Human Torch with Ariel are in prison along with Xavier who they find by Mr Sinister who reveals to Xavier about his sister being dead. Ariel manages to get free and soon free the others. The Human Torch manages to kill Mr Sinister with his power which due to Enchantress, Magneto, Phoenix and Ra's Al Ghul being Mr Sinister's Four Horsemen are also dyingdue to being connected to Mr Sinister. When seeing Enchantress him along with Ariel try to save her in which she is shocked and chatises him when he declares he still loves her. Lionel Luthor pulls a gun on the Four Horsemen who are dying as well as Xavier, Knightmare, Ariel and the Human Torch. Ariel get's shot but is saved by a new hero known as The Healer (her name being Joanna) who is shot by Lionel Luthor and all of them accept for the Human Torch are dead. While Ariel is dead, in issue 44 the Healer is still alive, the Human Torch wants to get Dr Mario to save the Enchantress but she still says for him to go away as she hates him. The Human Torch who has had enough of Enchantress and blasts Lionel Luthor trying to kill Enchantress. Ra's al Ghul explains how they can save everyone to create the Lazarus Pit in which he has the plans and asks the Human Torch to create it. Human Torch refuses and tries to kill them in which the Healer tries to stop him. The Human Torch asks why can't the Healer heal them in which she reveals that her powers are gone. Despite this however he refuses to make the Lazarus Pit but instead the Healer agress to do so. The Human Torch's power suddenly goes away and his hand is seen to have a plague and it is revealed that Ms Marvel has returned. The Healer comes back to tell the other s that Lazarus Pit had already been created and to bring everyone to it but both Ms Marvel and the Human Torch are determined to kill them all as his ability is given back to him by Ms Marvel. The Human Torch has a fight with the Healer who tries to presuade him to stop what he is doing and not to be manipulated by Ms Marvel, however he kills her during the fight by burning her alive. Despite her death Rogue manages to get the others into the Lazarus Pit so they are healed which includes resurrecting Ariel who the Human Torch despite everything Ariel did says he didn't care about saving him. Only with the Healer's deathdoes he realise what he has done. In the next issue he is attacked by Ms Marvel and is seen mourning the death of the Healer who by Kai-Winn is soon possessed by a pariwrath who manages to attack the Human Torch which causes for him to be blind and to also be dying slowly. In the 47 issue Kai-Winn attempts to make the Human Torch to try and commit suicide to unless her ultimate pariwrath known as Tabuu. Mr Fantastic comes to try and tell the Human Torch about his sister but after does he is infected by Kai-Winn to become another pariwrath in which she then seeds her to go to H.E.R.B.I.E in order for that it can attempt to brainwash the Human Torch to commit suicide. He is then infected by Kai-Winn as his body acts like a pariwrath so that Kai-Winn can continue to try and get him to kill himself. Mr Fantastic manages to get H.E.R.B.I.E to obey the command but not before having H.E.R.B.I.E killing The Thing who happened to not be locked up in one of the three pyramids containning the world. In the 49 issue Kai-Winn is still trying to get him to commit suicide when she gets a visit from Gul Duhkat a former partner in crimes in trying to release the pariwraths. It turns out however that Gul Duhkat is in fact the Joker. She is then killed by Sylar with his power of splitting her head open to get their power. The Human Torch, who is now normal following Kai-Winn's death, is also nearly killed by Sylar in the same manner but are saved by Yoda's team who appear on the scene. As a return of gratitude the Human Torch decides in the 51 issue to self-destruct in order to kill the Joker as well as Sylar and the others in the Joker's team so that Peter Petrelli and Lana Lang can escape. While he dies from the explosion unfortunatly no one else is destroyed by his act of bravery which makes his death to be in vain. House of M He was part of the Fantastic Four along with DK, Storm and Cyclops. In House of M however he is an old man and the father of Peach who is a nominated Oscar actress. He is one of those who believes in the rumors as to the world being fictional and when given the chance he fights against the establishment of the House of M such as engaging a battle with Mystique. When Apocalypse finally decides to end the House of M and returns to the Age of Apocalypse, the Human Torch soon dissappears as in reality he is now deceased after exploding himself. XSSD: TV Show Season 5 He managed to becomes friends Lana Lang as well as with Peter Petrelli during this season. In the episode retreat he manages to convince Peter Petrelli that his wife Lana Lang was cheating on him with Sylar through his manipulation in order for that a civil war would break out between XSSD which did and as a result caused the Civil War between the two with those agreeing with Peter sided with him while those beliving Sylar's innocense sided with him. In Civil War part 3 Human Torch who was working with Bowser in trying to destroy XSSD is killed by Sylar who is trying to protect XSSD. Afterwards Sylar runs away. Revelation He is one of the Two Wittnesses as well as Havok as depicted in Revelations.